A variety of remote-controlled model vehicles are known which can be driven on a simulated racetrack or other surface. A typical remote-controlled model vehicle includes a wheeled vehicle having a motor and steering mechanism which engages the wheels. A transmitter which is typically held by a person controlling the vehicle broadcasts control signals to a vehicle-mounted receiver which controls the motor and steering mechanism of the vehicle to facilitate forward, rearward and steering motions of the vehicle. During operation of the vehicle, the person controlling the vehicle has a limited perspective due to sitting or standing in a fixed position outside the vehicle. Therefore, the ability to view a racetrack or other surface from the vantage point of the remote-controlled vehicle would enhance the experience of operating the vehicle.